


Dinner For Two

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: TD Mal Is A Snuff Director AU [2]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Broken Bones, Cannibalism, Death, F/M, Gore, Murder, Organs, Snuff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funeral for one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner For Two

**Author's Note:**

> dont stop me now [doot doot doot]
> 
> i wanted to write about the pahkitew contestants because tbh they need more personality

It was no shock that his first work was quite a hit on the deep web. Everyone wanted more, unsurprisingly. He didn't have a screening space, at least, not yet, so for now he decided to message these people his next work in exchange for a bit of money.

He had been noticing a demand for female actors as of late, so it was a stroke of luck when he received a comment from a certain Amy Carroway. It was a request for him to cameo her, as well as her twin sister. The note had a tone of malice to it, calling the twin a filthy creature, a woman of no worth, a simple fake. Therefore, Mal was interested. The sum of money she was willing to shovel out was more than enough to get him interested.

He wrote his letter in ink only visible under blacklight and had it delivered to the Carroway mansion as soon as possible. The paper he used was water-soluble, so hopefully Amy would either bring the letter with her or dispose of it immediately. The planned date was in the warehouse two days from when Mal estimated she'd receive the letter. He was a very punctual, scheduled man, after all.

The warehouse was dusted slightly, the blood from Harold's leg mishap still on the concrete flooring. He was quite in the mood tonight, almost longing to see the ginger once more emptying his stomach, bladder and veins right there. If only he had gotten to play with Duncan more. If only he were that weak.

The sound of nearby footsteps sent him diving behind one of the many lined-up storage shelves. Being a bit of a fugitive now, Mal was constantly on alert. He couldn't falter, even for a second, or else he'd be as dead as meat could be. However, his mild panic subsided when he heard the voice of a young woman. The client had arrived, just on time.

He wasn't quite sure how to greet her. Despite the multitudes of women stacking on top of Vito, and the fact that Mike had a girlfriend, Mal was never great with women. To be fair, he couldn't be considered great with men either. But due to, for lack of a better term, 'sexual preference', he had much more experience toying with the frail masculine ego. He had played with girls before. Anne Maria came to mind most prominently, and he did want to break her once more, but they were a rare case.

 _"Amy."_ That was all he could think of to say.

 _"Mal, right? Jeez, Samey, quit struggling. I'm ready to fucking get rid of you."_ The figure in view was a sprightly, clean-looking young woman. Behind her back was an almost perfect doppleganger, whose hands were wrapped securely behind her back. Amy doubled up on a layer of blood red lipstick, her eyelashes fluttering gently. If Mal had the capacity to fall in love by appearance, he certainly would have now.

She set her twin down on the floor, rolling her ankles in tape for good measure, so she couldn't so much as run. 

_"And the letter's disposed of, I take it?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Would you like some coffee?"_

_"Sure."_

Mal shuffled off into the various small hallways, making sure the coffee machine was still functional. Though they had been keeping coffee grounds elsewhere, he preferred his drink as dark as dark could be. Perchance, someone else was using this space recently, and was more a fan of mild coffee. Mal preferred the kind that was so bitter, his tongue felt numb each time.

He had no clue what kind Amy liked, so just poured her the same thing and threw in a few pinches of sugar. On his return, she still waited quite patiently, perched on her sibling's stomach and bearing her full weight down. As soon as he handed over the hot liquid, she slowly, agonizingly poured it onto Samey's face, relishing in her squeals.

Mal was certain he'd like Amy a lot.

_"So, did you have any particular way you'd like 'Samey' to meet her demise?"_

_"Oh, well, you see..."_ She lifted up her purse. Upon opening it, Mal realized it contained napkins, forks, knives and spoons. _"Her only worth is for our consumption, but I didn't wanna get too dirty. I figured we'd try something a bit alternative. Sort of like eating at a fancy restaurant that only serves trash."_

_"You came quite prepared, I see."_

_"I never use other people's silverware. It seems uncouth to me."_

Mal hastily got the camera working. His temporary colleague fiddled with the buttons on her sister's shirt, whilst Samey pleaded her to stop this prank and let her go. Oh, how he loved when people believed he wasn't serious.

He motioned Amy to sit at the victim's feet, and he sat by the head. His knowledge of the human anatomy, for sure, would serve him well. Using a steak knife, which wasn't really his scalpel of choice, he slid a line down from Samey's clavicle to her crotch. It formed into the shape of a letter I, then a massive box as he sliced away the square of flesh altogether.

Then went the muscles, which he unceremoniously threw to the side. Nobody wants to chew upon sinews. He took the two rectangles of skin, and handed one to Amy. She took it, rather begrudgingly, and made small nibbles at the corners.

What stood in front of him was a massive cage of organs, winding intestine, guts and entrails held together by seemingly nothing at all. He snapped a rib, accompanied by an ear-bleeding screech. It was like plinking the keys on a piano, as each bar of the cage came out with a harsh tug. He threw them into a little pile, every drop making a noise akin to that of a xylophone.

Amy immediately went for the heart. Mal didn't see any reason to stop her.

She pulled so hard, when it detached it smacked her in the cheek. The fluid surrounded her birthmark -- That was the difference. She had a birthmark. Samey, meanwhile, appeared to have gone into a state of shock. She couldn't live much longer.

_"You could have made it last longer."_

_"The less time she hangs around on this planet, the better."_

He shrugged it off, proceeding to hack away at arms and legs. He wasn't planning on eating much. Amy was the star of this picture, and he didn't want to steal that from her. She did seem to be a bit of a loose cannon. She was quite a ravenous woman, uncleanly taking a massive bite out of one thigh as though it were a chicken leg. But he decided, he'd just jumpcut, or perhaps, have swanky music playing in the background. Simply watching her eat would be rather dull.

Samey's corpse had gone pale. She was out of blood to bleed, he guessed. The whiteness in her face and body was rather appealing. Almost as appealing as the savory fat deposits in her breasts, her equivalent to the best part of a porterhouse steak.

Amy destroyed most of the organs. Mal didn't blame her, they were just so destructible, and many of them appeared like water balloons. Amy had quite overt destructive tendencies, the kind that made the prim young lady all the more desirable. It wasn't long at all, really, before her crimson garments were stained a deeper shade and covered in bodily fluid.

It was almost enigmatic, the way she'd lick her fingers and continue. Mal found himself nearly entranced, as though in a dream, but he chose not to be interested in her. He had no room for things like heartaches.

After some time, the insides were picked clean. Mal figured and figured correctly that Amy had no interest in consuming things like eyes or face, so he flicked the camera off. All that remained of Samey was a pale, bloodless, gutless, limbless carcass. With a plastic toothpick, Amy picked away bits of Samey from her gums, humming a joyous tune all the while. 

He flicked the camera off.

_"Now, dispose of that."_

_"Why do I have to do it...?"_

_"You're the star, no?"_

She blew a little bit of hair into the air, and lifted up the corpse, kicking away moist bones. She made her way towards the door.

_"Oh, and Amy."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I'd suggest, never coming back here."_

Hopefully she wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> i went the entire fic withoutm aking a man man chi joke are u happy


End file.
